Electrode constructions including those used for implanted end-use applications can be used in conjunction for treating certain medical conditions. For example, such electrode constructions are useful for treating certain types of hearing loss, muscular conditions, and neurological conditions. Such electrode constructions typically comprise an array of electrode pads or stimulation sites positioned at certain predetermined locations along the length of the construction. The pads are exposed along the construction and placed into contact adjacent a portion of a recipient's body. For example, for treating hearing loss such stimulation sites are positioned within a recipient's cochlea to replicate sound upon activation of the electrode construction.
Conventionally, such electrode constructions are formed by first positioning each of the electrode pads provided in the form of a piece of metal at the predetermined locations, and then individually connecting each pad to a respective wire by welding process. The bundle of wires attached to the respective pads extends along the length of the electrode construction to a common connection point. Once the pads and wire bundle are formed, completion of the electrode construction involves a number of molding and finishing operations.
A feature of such conventional electrode constructions, inherent in the assembly method of connecting the individual pads to the respective wires by welding process, is the need to remove the insulation on the wire at each electrode pad, and then attach the wire thereto. Additionally, some such conventional electrode constructions require that a strain relief treatment occur at each electrode pad. Such processing steps add complexity and time to the manufacturing process for such conventional electrode constructions.
An additional feature of such conventional electrode constructions is the need to perform a separate helixing step, i.e., spirally running each wire from its pad along the length of the construction to the connection point, for each wire, thereby adding further complexity and time to the manufacturing process. Still further, it is known that the position of the electrode pads can shift and move during the multiple steps, e.g., multiple molding steps and manual assembly steps, used in making such conventional electrode constructions, which shifting and movement is undesired.